Weapons
Here's a list of weapons currently available in the game, sorted by types of ammo they use. Note: 'Damage per shot = Projectile Damage x Projectile Number ( firing method ) : (Single shot) - 1 click = weapon fires once : (Burst) - 1 click = weapon fires multiple times then stops : (Automatic) - you can hold down the button and weapon will continue to fire Bullet Weapons ''All bullet weapons fire the same projectile, but at different fire rates and accuracy. I.E. the Minigun will kill an enemy in the same amount of bullets as the revolver. Bullet weapons are general purpose weapons, with more abundant ammo than other weapon types and a much higher max ammo capacity. Damage is calculated under the assumption that you are clicking once. Automatic weapons are also judged by this meaning their damage is just for a single shot, not sustained fire. Same rules aply to Ammo usage per shot. Weapons are obtainable from the area listed and usually all levels above. Not just on area listed. The mutation "Recycle Gland" has a good chance to give you ammo whenever you hit an enemy. Shell Weapons Shell weapons are divided into two categories: slugs and shotguns. Slug weapons fire one large accurate projectile at medium range, whereas shotguns fire a spread of shots over a small range. All shell projectiles bounce off walls. One slug does 5 bullets worth of damage. The mutation "Shotgun Fingers" increases the range projectiles travel after bouncing off of walls. Pellets Slugs Bolt Weapons '' Bolt weapons fire a fast moving projectile that deals very high damage, they also have a laser pointer which makes them the most accurate weapons in the game. The downside is that the crossbow bolt has the smallest hitbox of any projectile in the game.'' Bolt weapons give the players an increased field of vision when equipped (camera tracks cursor further). Bolt weapons penetrate enemies on a killing blow, otherwise they remain lodged in the enemy. For example a bolt doing 20 damage pierces anything under 10 HP. The mutation "Bolt Marrow" lends bolt weapons a degree of homing towards enemies. Bolts Toxic Bolt Splinters Disc Explosive Weapons Explosives destroy walls and damage the player; the Blood Launcher and fire weapons are an exception to this rule. '' ''The mutation "Boiling Veins" makes the player take less collateral damage from explosive weapons while below 50% health, as well as explosions from other sources, but does not protect against toxic gas, which some explosives release. Boiling Veins also makes you immune to fire from fire traps. '''Explosion - deals 5 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it is very easy to be hit by more than 1 explosion at a time by standing closer to the blast. This can deal 15 damage instantly. Grenades Missiles Fire : Energy Weapons '' '' All energy weapons except for the Laser Sword (See Melee Weapons) fire an instantly hitting beam. Energy '' ''weapons are very effective, but ammo is scarce. The instantly damaging beam makes hitting moving targets very easy, but the beam is very thin compared to a regular bullet or slug, making precise aiming neccesary. Plasma weapons are a W.I.P. currently fire large slow moving projectiles with limited piercing. The mutation "Laser Brain" makes energy weapons much more powerful. Note: '''The laser brain mutation, regarding the laser type guns, increase the size of the laser. This allows damage to last longer per frame rather than giving the weapon an overall damage increase. The laser is increased from 1.4 to 2.2 '' Laser Plasma Ion Beam Lightning Melee Weapons ''Melee weapons function essentially as guns that fire a short ranged projectile in the shape of the weapons swing (the visual of the swing trail), meaning it hits all enemies in its range for a short duration giving the player some leeway in swing timing. As of update 1 the swing hits an enemy only once (glancing blows deal full damage) and melee only damages enemies that arent already playing their hurt animation. The mutation "Long Arms" extends the duration of the swing visual, allowing it to move further. Yung Venuz'z Pop Pop ability creates two swings inside each other which does not double the damage. All melee weapons can attack through walls. Most melee weapons will reflect red bullets and destroy green bullets. However if a green bullet is currently on top of an enemy it will inflict that damage upon the enemy when they are destroyed. This allows melee weapons to one hit kill scorpions when well timed. Grenades will also be knocked away with melee weapons, and this can be utilized with Steroid's duel wielding as you can instantly hit them as soon as they are fired. Regular Regular Melee Weapons dont use ammo. Energy Explosive Golden Weapons '' Golden weapons exist as variations on some regular weapons. The difference between golden weapons and regular weapons is very subtle and is different per weapon. When you die with a golden weapon in either of your two slots, it will appear below your character's portrait on the character selection screen and be their starter weapon for the next run.'' '''Note: If Robot eats a golden weapon, he gets double the benefit from consumption than eating a normal weapon. Cursed Weapons Cursed weapons are self-explanatory, the weapon is cursed. These weapons are obtained by opening a cursed chest. In order to have cursed chests spawn you will need to have a crown, the rest is up to chance. If a crown is equipped Big Red Chests will not spawn. Once you have picked up a cursed weapon you can't drop it until the weapon is "cleansed", although it can still be switched with your second weapon. In order to cleanse the weapon you can do the following: *Remove any equipped crowns. This is done by entering the crown vault and choosing the option of not having a crown. '''Note: '''When Robot eats a cursed weapon he loses 7 health. It seems as though the Crown Vault is a sacred place and if a crown is stolen, a curse is put upon chests. This is why the curse is broken once you put the crown back. All cursed weapons emit purple smoke